Bad bathhouse
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Dwyer felt eyes watching him lately, so what does he do when he finds out someone is watching him bathe through a hole in a barrel? Why turn it into a gloryhole of course! Nina sure isn't complaining


Someone...was watching him. That was what the blue haired butler had decided. Recently it felt like everywhere he went there were a pair of eyes trailing him. It was...unnerving yet somewhat flattering.

The lazy Butler didn't bother to stop them. It was clear from that fact he was alive that they had no ill will towards him, so as long as it didn't get in the way of his work... ...Well that is what he'd say if he didn't feel the eyes every time he tried to bathe.

Yes every single time he could feel it! It was embarrassing beyond any doubt, no one would want to see his body...his father reminded him every second he could that his body was inferior.

But the stink from his body was beginning to get to him. Swallowing his pride, Dwyer made his way to the bathhouse and try and relax. For the first few minutes of undress, it was...okay. No feeling. But as soon as his pants dropped to the ground he could hear a little rattle.

The danger and pure..excitement of it all lead his meat to grow to half sized, and he heard an audible gasp. It was..an impressed gasp? The sound could be tracked to the brown barrel in the corner of the room, so that's where this mysterious stalker was hiding.

They teased him for so long now...you don't get Dwyer excited and leave to tell the tale, no, he would get his revenge one way or another. And an...evil thought occurred.

If they wanted to watch through a barrel hole, why not let them get a better look?

The butler licked his lips before walking over, his naked form swinging a little from side to side as he managed to get over. A slight sound of faster heavier breathing became audible, his plan was already working.

Now he stood before the barrel, his smirk unending that his plan was _Working_

 _Plop_

His meat could barely fit in the hole, it was quite a thick hole but it still struggled to hold him. A louder gasp was heard, this would teach the stalker never to mess with him again!

Or...so he thought. Because when he felt a hot leathery lick against the tip, he shuddered and shook on the spot. And it didn't stop there, the licks only increased in length and speed. It was like millions of little snails crawled up his meat and were massaging it all at once, the heat feeling of pure bliss...it was heavenly.

"F-fuck.." He called out, gripping the barrel top to stop his balance from giving way. As the licks only continued he thrusted his hips further into the barrel, taking all of the shaft into it. And he felt...something soft press against his tip.

It was clear what it was when he felt a cave of moist hot wetness take him in, a tongue curling around his giant meat to savor the flavor. He was getting a blowjob from someone inside of a barrel?

It wasn't like he could really complain, it was...the first time he felt such pleasure. Yes he had self pleasured before, mainly when thinking about the daughter of the archer Niles. Nina, she was fairly close to the boy and they had been friends ever since childhood. Sure she could be...perverse sometimes, but he liked her...and her body wasn't something to sneeze at.

Those thoughts combined with the feeling of those lips pumping up and down his rod lead him to grow inside her mouth, and as his hips jolted in unison it meant she would begin to choke on the thing!

...Then he pulled back, panting and breathing heavily. His breaths were joined by the person in the barrel, whoever they were. After a minute of recovering he would kneel down a little to see what the hole contained, and he saw...

A pair of lips wide open as close to the hole as possible, and a tongue swirling around. They were BEGGING for it.

How could he resist that?

.

The butler stood up straight and without warning stuck his hips as far as they could be towards the hole, he was practically hugging the thing as his hips began to hump back and forth with intense speed. It was heavenly, they were waiting for him to stick it in there so they could serve him more. And despite the choking sound, they didn't get tired or recoil...if anything it seemed to motivate them.

It easily reached the back of their throat, intense thrusts and moans showed how much he really enjoyed this. All of his 8 inch meat being taken in and devoured by this tongue, like they were sucking the pure life out of him!

"Fuck fuck..." He repeated, stopping the thrusting and holding his dick in place. It only meant the person inside the barrel began to bob their head back and forth, taking it in even further. Even when he didn't want to, they swallowed his meat up like it was some delicious treat.

The erotic situation was...all too much. In an instance he thrusted back in, and it felt like a fountain of cum poured out of him. He heard the person choke and gag, then gargle the cum they had obtained before an audible pop meant they had swallowed.

 _Pant...pant..._

That was..intense.

The rest of the time spent there wasn't as lewd, it was him recovering from the lewd act and propping himself up in the bath as to show the person his length, he could of swore he heard a soft wet patting sound coming from the barrel...

/

The next day he would go to the bathhouse yet again, and feel the eyes on him once again...he walked over to check the hole.

It was a womanhood, someone's snatch was pressed up against the hole...like they were waiting for him.

One thing was for sure, Nina knew she was excited for bathing time from then on...


End file.
